DWWW-AM
DWWW (774 AM) is a 24-hour commercial C-QUAM AM stereo station owned and operated by Interactive Broadcast Media in the Philippines. The station is also an affiliate station of the Radio Mindanao Network, although IBMI is primary owned by EdCanoy Prime Holdings, which is also the owner of RMN. The studio is in Units 807 and 808, Atlanta Centre, Annapolis St., Greenhills, San Juan City, while the transmitter is at Tagalag Road, Brgy. Tagalag, Valenzuela City, Metro Manila. DWWW has news, public affairs, health & wellness programs, as well as oldies music and religious programs. History 1963–1995: As DZBM/DWOO/DWAT 740/774kHz The modern DWWW started as DZBM 740 kHz in 1963 under the Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. This served as the promotional radio station for Villar Records and Mabuhay Records. It also has its sister station, DZLM/DWOO 1430 kHz. In 1979, it later changed its frequency to 774 kHz in response to the adoption of the 9 kHz spacing on AM radio stations in the Philippines. It also changed its format to news & talk. In 1994, it changed its callsign to DWAT and served as the first station of veteran broadcasters, Fernan Gulapa (now with DZBB), Willie Delgado (now with DZXL), and the son of the late Louie Beltran, Cito Beltran. It was the home of CNN on AM radio in the Philippines, aside from Citylite 88.3 (now Jam 88.3) and 105.1 Crossover. 1996–2010: As DWWW 774kHz In 1996, broadcast veteran Roberto Bacsal and businessman/music lover Rene Palma under Interactive Broadcast Media, Inc. bought the MBNI's flagship AM station and reformatted it as DWWW under 774 kHz. Its studios were moved to #23 E. Rodriguez Sr. Ave, Quezon City. The station plays a variety of music from the 50s to 80s in the afternoon and evening slots, while morning and late afternoon slots were allotted for news and public affairs programs, taking it to the #4 spot in the Mega Manila AM ratings and carved a strong niche against rival stations. Back then, the station operated for 21 hours from Monday to Saturdays, and 20 hours on Sundays. DWWW also introduced the Broadkast Patrol reportorial team (which was relaunched in 2017) for news. Aside from Gulapa and Beltran, other personalities were part of the station's early years are Lito Villarosa, Jun Taña, Bobby Guanzon, Vic Morales and Joey Collantes. Jun Ricafrente of DZMM served as head of the news service in the 90s. 2011–present: Expansion and Dominance Under new ownership and management, DWWW was relaunched on November 2, 2011 in its new home in Atlanta Center, Greenhills, San Juan and expanded its broadcast hours to 24/7 on-air broadcast (although its signs off on early morning of Sundays for transmitter maintenance). The station's music library was overhauled and reorganized. The nomenclature of the station's identification changed from "Siete siete cuatro/siyete siyete kwatro" to "Seven seven four." The new tagline "The Music of Your Life" was also launched to highlight the dominant ratings of DWWW's oldies music format programs. In 2014, the tagline was changed to "Your Ultimate AM Radio" to showcase DWWW's competitive news, commentary, and public service programs, aside from music and entertainment. It is currently the #2 AM Mega Manila station based on the latest Nielsen Surveys, next to leader DZMM. Such dominance continued to date, thus prompting the team to change the tag to "Your Ultimate Newsic Radio" in mid-2018. DWWW was relaunched on September 8, 2019 during the Grandparents' Day event at the Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center. The station identification's nomenclature reverted to Tagalog naming "siyete siyete kwatro", though the English naming is still heard only on some plugs prior to this. References #'^' "Interactive Broadcast Media, Inc". Media Ownership Monitor by VERA Files. Reporters Without Borders. Retrieved August 25, 2019. External links *Official website Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Oldies radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1963 Category:1963 establishments in the Philippines